Three Fold Healing
Three Fold Healing The Three Fold Healing is a healing method whereby the healer aims to heal the 3 aspect of a person, *Divine *Earth *Spirit Divine Healing Divine healing concentrates on healing the chakra points, especially that of the higher self. You first start off by visualizing clearing out the negative energy away from the chakra centers in this order. #Solar Plexus #Heart Chakra #Third Eye #Throat Chakra #Sacral Chakra #Crown Chakra #Root Chakra Solar Plexus The center of self, willpower, confidence, and self belief Heart Chakra Love, emotions, and compassion Third Eye Mental realm, seeing, logic, and reasoning Throat Chakra Expression, creativity, and communication Sacral Chakra Sex, passion, and desire Crown Chakra Dreams, imagination, foresight, and the higher self Root Chakra Ground, discipline, and responsibility Once you have cleanse the chakra centers, it is time to go to the next phase, balancing it. Balancing the Chakra Centers To balance it you need to sense out each chakra center and see if its off balance or not, If for example the sacral chakra is overactive, you will feel more lustful when studying that chakra point. So you need to just adjust the flow of energy. You will know when it is balanced, when you feel at ease and at one with self. Healing the Chakra Centers Next step is to heal the Chakra Centers, upon studying each individual chakra centers you will notice pangs of injuries or pain within the centers. If any of the center feels off, you may then either balance it, or send healing or regenerative energy into it. If you send healing energy you have more control of the healing and can choose to heal whatever part of the chakra center. This is good for testing out things like why that center is affected, you can then trace it back to the cause of the injury. If however you choose to send regenerative energy into the chakra center the center will then heal itself, good for moving on to the next center without concentrating too much on the previous center. Healing the Higher Self Sometimes your higher self will need healing too, your higher self is basically your consciousness that resides in the upper planes of existence. Just like here you will eventually encounter scratch marks and such, so its good to heal that part too. Earth Healing Healing physical, mental and emotional pain. Physical Healing Best method of physical healing is to treat it with medicines, or band aids or in worst case scenarios go see a doctor or hospital. But physical healing can be done with slight massages around tender areas, on nerves leading to that area, and following the blood vessels to that area. Alternatively you could use a bit of healing energy and pouring it into affected area while massaging around that area. The other good form of healing is to take a bath. A clean body boosts your immune systems, so if your body is clean it is less likely you will be affected by any viruses. Mental Healing When your mind is confused or having too much inside, you will be unable to make a clear decision. So the best course of action to take is if someone is affected by this, tell them to sit down, and listen to their worries and fears and maybe give them support where they need it. Once they have rid themself of these worries, fears and unconfused themselves they will be able to move on with life. Emotional Healing Everyone is affected by their emotions one time or another in their life, whether it be depression, feeling of loneliness or unloved. Everyone just need to talk it out with someone. If you can be that someone, then you can begin the process of healing their heart. Spirit Healing This concentrate on two aspects, Soul and Aura Healing. There are two phases, cleaning and healing. First Phase: Spirit Cleaning In the first phase, we cleanse the spirit from outside in, starting with the aura and working in to the Soul Aura Cleaning The aura is the energy field surrounding us, if it is affected by anything, we may feel unsafe, paranoid, or agitated. So we begin by touching and sensing the aura of the person, and then slowly removing any negative energy from it until we are at the soul itself. Soul Cleaning Now that we are at the soul, you can see how bright it is, if it is sickly, or injured the person could feel unjust pain in that affected area without actually having physical marks or scratches, so remove whatever it is that's affecting it, and destroy or keep it somewhere, where it is under your watchful eye to be dealt at a later time. Second Phase: Spirit Healing In the second phase, we heal the spirit, we are now at the soul, so we heal from inside out. Soul Healing After removing those nasty things from the soul, you should now be able to see that the soul will heal itself, you can boost that speed up more by sending positive healing or regenerative energy inside the soul, and the soul will be healed. Once heal the pain should disappear and they can function normally again. Aura Healing Now that we healed the soul, we can move on to the Aura, with a strong foundation, the Aura itself should be stronger as well, touch affected area, and send healing or regenerative energy into the Aura and watch the aura close its wounds. Once gone, the person will feel less irriated, at ease, and safe as they use to be. Category:Three Fold Healing Category:By MystoganUSM Category:EXKnights Course